


Sparks of Interest

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Minimal editing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Graphite just started dating Kiriya and has FeelingsTMabout it and reminisces. Meanwhile Kiriya takes advantage of some neat tricks he knows about Graphite’s kaijin form.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sparks of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to write more Charger Graphite from my [Just You Me and These Eggs fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917792)  
> It kind of exploded into this whole thing though. I was hoping for something closer to 500 words when I finished 😅

Graphite lounged on the red couch in the break room, enjoying the place being empty and peaceful for once. Being aligned with CR wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be. They were still loud and annoying as hell, but there were upsides he hadn't considered.

For one, they were based in a secret, underground, and nicely furnished room, instead of an office building or some random warehouse, where he had to worry about not being spotted or being cold and getting rained on from the terrible structural integrity of the place. And for another, the members of CR weren't as bad once he got to know them. They all had their faults, but they became more bearable through exposure and Graphite slowly deciphering the reasons behind those behaviors.

But out of everything that came from this alliance, the freedom of choice was his favorite. Instead of being confined to staying in the Genm building, only allowed out to spread the virus or when he was needed for combat, he could choose between hanging around in the break room or Bugster Carnival. Now, he could even go out and wander the streets as long as he changed his clothes to something more discreet and didn't cause trouble. Being able to walk around with minimal staring felt comforting somehow. Even though all these humans didn't know who or what he was, something about the quiet acceptance struck a chord with him. Even better was being out there with...

Graphite buried his face in his arms against the couch, trying to cut off the sudden rush of embarrassment and warmth he felt at that thought. He and Kiriya had been together for a few weeks now and it still felt strange to find himself _wanting_ to be around a human, former or not. The medical examiner was nothing he'd experienced before in a partner and it was a bit terrifying how quickly he was winning Graphite's heart over.

Them dating started as a dare.

It was never supposed to get this serious, the medical examiner was just someone he didn't have a lot of baggage with, so Parad and Poppy thought he would be a good "Practice Stage" for his social skills. And then Hanaya and Saiba were making bets that Graphite would piss Kiriya off somehow in the first few days or hours of the challenge. It made him even more determined to prove them wrong, dashing any reluctance he had about this arrangement.

The next day, when the challenge started and the realization of what he'd just agreed to fully set in, he realized he had no idea how to just... be friends with someone. He had Parad. But that was... Well, he was Parad. He cared for him and everything, but their relationship wasn't one he'd describe as a friendship in the sense CR wanted him to practice. There were Saki's memories of her friends and family, but referencing those seemed like cheating, and he ended up sitting around CR or Genm, watching Kiriya work and getting an eerily similar feeling to how his and Kuroto's relationship was when he first formed.

Kiriya didn't put much pressure on him to hang out, just acknowledging him with little greetings, then went about his day. Graphite wasn't sure whether to be offended or put at ease that Kiriya seemed so neutral with him. Almost like he wasn't there, or just a shadow. Completely natural and not really of note.

After being despised for so long, he didn't know what to do with polite interaction. All he knew was that he didn't like how their current relationship felt, so one day he charged into the break room and demanded the medical examiner go out and do something with him.

And when the human just looked up from his laptop at him and smiled, asking if he had any ideas, Graphite froze in place. He absolutely couldn't back down now, but he'd never made plans with someone before. He didn't even know what would be a fun thing for them to do.

Fortunately, a scarf that Saki had her eyes on before she died flashed to the front of his mind, and he suggested they go out so Graphite could try it on. By the end of that day, he had three new outfits copied into his costume change library, and Kiriya had a few new patterns of aloha shirts to wear. From there, Graphite secretly set them out to work through Saki's bucket list. And apparently, that was convincing enough for everyone else to think Graphite was blowing this challenge out of the water just to rub it in Hanaya and Saiba's faces.

But with each outing, every quiet moment, even them just sitting together while Kiriya worked and Graphite gleaned what he could from reading his research papers, he felt closer to the human. It was just the little things at first that amused or intrigued him: Kiriya's smile, his laugh, the way he'd glare when Graphite took advantage of their height difference to use his shoulder as an armrest or easily pick him up.

But as they continued, there were deeper things about Kiriya that he started noticing. His eyes lighting up when he got fired up about a conversation. His dedication to helping others that may not have entirely come from a place of altruism, but something sadder. The way he challenged Graphite in subtle ways to get him more integrated with the group or do something reckless with just that infuriating smirk and glint in his eyes...  
How he covered up his problems with an easy smile and laid back attitude, and Graphite found himself wanting to do something to help.

But things weren't just one-sided. Kiriya picked up things about him, too. They'd gotten familiar enough that they could easily read each other, silent communication with just their eyes or body language. Kiriya could tell when Graphite was aggravated and would direct the others away to talk with them about 'something important' to give him space. And Graphite made sure not to ask when Kiriya got that distant look in his eyes, shoving some food his way or asking about his latest research to bring him back down to earth.

Their rhythm with each other built up until one day Graphite found himself tugging a burned-out medical examiner over to the couch, trying to force him to nap. And then letting himself be dragged down and cuddled against until he was asleep with Kiriya in his arms.

He woke up in a panic after that, kicking himself for not realizing how attached he'd gotten. But once the fear and anxiety faded away, and he looked back down to Kiriya, still asleep in his arms, he let out a slow breath, then held him tighter. Maybe he didn't mind the closeness as much. Enough to say yes when Kiriya quietly reached across the table to hold his claw and ask if he wanted to date a few days later...

That still didn't make it less embarrassing to find himself thinking about Kiriya and missing him, though.

He grumbled to himself a bit, then felt a faint pull at his tail. That had him snapping up, snarling, and ready to bite at whoever was bold enough to—

"Hey, big guy," Kiriya smiled at him, then rubbed his finger around the spines in that way that made him shudder and unravel. Literally. His tail broke into little strands and unspooled away from the central part, leaving a glowing cord in the medical examiner's hand.

"Do you mind if I...?" Kiriya asked and Graphite glared once he pulled himself together.

"Really?" He deadpanned.

"I forgot the charger at home, and I have an emergency." At least Kiriya looked apologetic about it.

Graphite rolled his head tiredly, then shoved Kiriya down against the couch, curling up on him, "This better be a good emergency."

Kiriya promptly plugged the tip of Graphite's tail into his phone and grinned as the screen lit up with a battery icon. "Don't worry, it's absolutely life or death," he assured while he held the button to turn it back on.

"Good, then you owe me after this." Graphite huffed against his shoulder.

Kiriya made a mock gasp, "What? Me being your bed while I make this call isn't enough?"

Graphite shook his head, "Better figure something out, little man."

Kiriya scowled at the nickname and Graphite suppressed his laughter since the phone was starting to ring. Kiriya looked like he was going to say some kind of retort but the other person finally picked up and Graphite could hear a faint "Kiriya?"

"Hey mom," Kiriya greeted and Graphite twitched. That was important. "Sorry, my phone died in the middle of the call." Kiriya's hand came up to brush against Graphite's head, paying special attention to the spots around his horns, making the dragon further melt into his chest.

"Oh, that's good. I thought there might've been a work emergency." His mother replied, "You're okay?"

Graphite tuned out the conversation, it wasn't for him to hear, and focusing on Kiriya's body heat and petting was much nicer, anyway. It's like he was made to be the perfect person for Graphite to rest on. Over their time together, he figured out every spot that could get Graphite to relax into his touch. And he was _warm._ All bugsters gave off heat because they were made up of pure energy, and some computer virus pseudoscience nonsense, but Kiriya ran so hot compared to everyone else.

It made Graphite wonder if that's why he needed to sleep more than any other bugster. The former human seemed to put everything he had into every second of living, even if he didn't show it. Graphite could see the way he wanted to make the most out of every moment, barely turning down anything reckless that Nico would propose or dropping everything when someone needed help or just wanted to hang out.

It would make sense, given this was his second chance at life. Graphite could somewhat understand that. He rubbed his face against the floral print fabric beneath him, trying to soak in more heat. In some ways, he was a second chance, too.

Sometimes he'd get haunted by the memories of sleepovers, parties, band class; memories and faces he didn't know but were all too familiar, and always accompanied by insistent shoving from somewhere in the back of his mind that he should be doing something more with himself. As much as he detested the idea, maybe he could make more time to spend with the others. Trying was the least he could do.

Graphite squirmed when he realized Kiriya's hand had stopped against his head, snapping him back to reality just in time to hear:

"'Kay, love you too, mom."

Kiriya hung up and let his arm flop down against the cushions with a relieved sigh. Graphite had no idea how long the call took, or even how long he'd been spacing out, and decided to let Kiriya rest for now. He could always get him to follow up with more cuddling later.

The hand on his head drifted down to rest against his back, "How about taiyaki for your payment?" Kiriya asked quietly, eyes still locked onto the ceiling, tracing patterns in the cracks up there.

Graphite dug into Saki's memories, but the sensations of a warm, fish-shaped pastry filled with azuki beans quickly sparked in his eyes and at his fingertips and he huffed.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much for reading! I have a [writing Tumblr ](https://droppedalltheseoreos.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to drop by and say hi or something!


End file.
